Spirit Chapter 1
by selfnamedhistorynerd14
Summary: Germany looks outside his house one cold winter day to find that a strange girl has appeared on his porch. Will he become friends with her, or will she have to run back home?


Spirit: a Hetalia fanfiction

**selfnamedhistorynerd14 9/24/2011**

**Hetalia is not owned by me.**

My name is Cibola, and I am 14 years old.

It's so cold... I can't remember where I am or what's happened to me or why... I haven't seen my homeland for so long... what happened to it? Was it destroyed? How should I know? I'm the worst leader ever! I'm never going to be responsible enough to take care of anything!

You may call me Germany, although my real name is Ludwig.

It was a cold, freezing morning 2 days ago when I discovered... her.

The clock went off. Brrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiinnnng! it sang, until I smacked the snooze button with my hand. "Ugh. Time to get out of bed to get breakfast set up." I muttered to myself. When I trudged down the stairs, I caught a glimpse of my porch. The blizzard had finally ended very late last night. Snow covered everything, except... There was something that had been dumped there. It looked quite suspicious. Grabbing my coat, I slowly opened the door to get a closer look. The snow was beginning to melt, and to my surprise, I saw the snow move. Inching closer, I touched whatever lay there, brushing the snow away with my hands. There was a girl lying there on my porch, wrapped in a blanket. At first, I thought she was dead, but then she took a shallow, weak breath. I had to get her inside, or she'd freeze.

I'd laid her down on my bed after clumsily carrying her back up the stairs. It was still only 5:30 in the morning, although by then I'd usually be up and beginning my daily morning run. She had dark blond hair and blue eyes, just like me. I didn't know how old she was, but she looked about 15 years old.

A few hours later, after I'd gotten dressed and eaten breakfast, I walked up the stairs back to my bedroom to see how the girl was doing. When I opened the door, I saw that she was a lot more comfortable now that I'd taken her inside. Her cheeks had regained their color, and she'd stopped shivering. I sat down next to the bed. I couldn't let my guard down. This girl had invaded my space, and she could have sinister motives. Suddenly, she began to move slightly, her eyes slowly opening. Quickly, I stood up,ready to fight. What if she attacked me? I couldn't let that happen, oh no, not to me. Her eyes widened in shock when she first realized that I was there. She pinned herself against the wall, fearful. "Who are you?" she asked. My eyes narrowed.

"The real question is, who are you?" I snapped.

Flinching, she replied," I am Cibola, sir. Please don't hurt me!" she cried, tears welling up in her eyes.

"What were you doing on my porch this morning? What do you want?" I inquired.

"I don't know why I was on your porch, sir! I can't remember where I was or what's happened to me or my homeland, or anything! I just wanted to be somewhere safe and warm!" she shouted, backing herself into the corner of the room. Her anxiety angered me.

"How do you expect me to allow you to stay if you don't even know what you're supposed to be doing?" I asked. The girl shrugged. "I have no time whatsoever for little lost girls who demand my attention and resources!" I barked. The girl shook with fear. "Why did I even take you inside my house instead of leaving you outside to die so I wouldn't have to deal with you?" I asked her. She blinked. I couldn't stand the fact that she wouldn't answer me. I lost it."You are weak, annoying, and useless to me!" I shouted.

But when I'd stopped yelling at her, I realized that she was crying, the tears pouring down her face. Never before had I ever felt such a heart wrenching emotion. How could I have been so cold and heartless to a girl of her age, especially at a time like this? It made me feel sick with sorrow. She'd done nothing wrong. Before I could stop myself, I walked towards her and sat down on the floor next to her. She cringed. "I'm sorry, miss. I didn't want to hurt you. Please don't cry." I said.

The girl wiped her tears away, looked me in the eyes, and asked," Who are you? I'm lost. Could you please help me?"


End file.
